The need for improved computational systems to support molecular biology informatics is widely recognized. Visual Metrics Corporation (VMC) proposes to quantify performance benefits in genome informatics from use of its data management systems (RDBMSs). The investigators estimate results will: 1) exceed a tenfold increase in computational speeds for gene sequence mapping and analysis; 2) show decreased data storage requirements by a factor of three to four; and 3) enable use of more complicated and advanced computational algorithms to meet next-generation requirements in genetic analysis and modeling. The benchmark performance tests will compare well-accepted computational methods applied to reference genome sequences. The performance tests represent "typical" analytical needs of genome researchers in the areas of sequence assembly, sequence searching and homologies, similarity scores and ad hoc queries. The baseline comparison system will be reflective of present computer use in the genetics research community. VMC's software is highly-portable. It works in tandem and natively with the existing RDBMS. Its performance advantages arise from unique innovations in "virtual indexing" and use of a single, powerful format for storing and processing all data types. Success in Phase I will lead to longer-term Phase II aims that include scaling-up to meet production- level needs of the Human Genome Project and integrating via open standards with remaining portions of the informatics structure. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE